The Vampire Trilogy Book one
by My-Heartless-Immortal
Summary: Elvira and her love Dextrel love each other but there are forces standing in her way to true happines.


Us, the vampires, as I touch his velvet fingertips I couldn't get it out of my head. He is my humanity, he is my undead life. We fled down the alleyways into the abandoned warehouse, his sensitivity for me grew and I could feel his soft lips against my neck. He needs me for life I am his savior as he is mine. I don't understand he loves me, as I turned toward him my velvet eyes burned with terror. "She will find us, but I will still love you Dextrel and nothing will change that."

"I love you too, Elvira but when I leave you understand it is only out of love for you."

Azeri holds grudges she is selfish because I took away her soul mate a forbidden royal blood. A top law of the underworld is that you must leave a royal blood to his soul mate but tempting as it is just to break every rule I can, I did it out of love for Dextrel. My black hood fell off releasing my long black curly hair. Dextrel caressed me gently and I told him once more I love him. The doors flew open, I thought it was a mere human but I was dead wrong. The beautiful princess Azeri walked slowly forward to me but Dextrel had a tight grip on my forearm but as she came closer I did something unimaginable. But I hate Azeri. I held out the palm of my hand .But quickly called fire, one of my most powerful elements to me and when she bent down to touch me, her finger chard and was black. She screeched and let out a hiss.

"You coward, I will find you and I _Will_ kill you." Azeri screamed. She flew away through a dull broken window.

Dextrel let out a shih. "You must be more careful she was dead serious."

"Dextrel I am royal blood, and the most powerful vampiress around the only thing you need to worry about is what you do when Azeri comes and tries to kill me. I don't need to worry about that she will take revenge on you because you are her love but you can not return the favor."

"Elvira you don't understand Azeri and I are blue bloods and are bound to each other she will find me and will _kill_ you and I can not risk that."

We placed the black hoods over are head and started for the portal. When I stopped at the portal to the underworld I wondered if I was a monster for being what I am now. I will spawn into a monster any day just as the beautiful Azeri has and I will command the undead army to destroy the human world. I felt as if Dextrel read my thoughts and told me "You are not like them, the other royals, the demon souls they have sold themselves to. We will not be like that you and I; we are angels, angels of the darkness."

"You and I are just like them but not giving in to give the lord our soul is just a small drawback for them they will find us dead or alive." I told him patiently.

He took my face in both hands and snuck a quick kiss. "We will not be like them, your father is dead but his soul watches over us but he is cruel and impatient we could stay in the human world and they will rebel against are true gods soul."

We walked through the portal into the under world. The royal castle contains all royal bloods and is given special protection. Dextrel and I are on the same wing so our guards quickly met us and told us they are giving us only twenty minutes to be ready. I didn't know what they met and just went along with it. I stepped in my sweet a beautiful purple and black room framed with red roses. I should worry about Azeri trying to kill me while I am alone but I feel safer in my sanctuary. At 9:05 on the dot my love knocked on the 13 foot tall mahogany colored door. I opened the door to him and found him dressed in a tuxedo.

"Why are you dressed?" But he didn't let me finish my sentence.

"My family is having a royal dinner party and I want you to be the guest of honor." He told me quickly as if he just wanted to get over with.

I knew the party was at ten I think that was enough time.

"Even though this really is not my thing I'd love to come."

` He gave me a look. And I knew that look well he was relived and feeling a bit cocky. I don't need to read minds to tell me that.

"I'll be at the dinner in forty-five minutes is that enough time?"

"Of course it is, take all the time in the world." He smiled stepped out of my room and just walked away.

Chapter 2

The Party

I arrived at the party rite on time my hair was pinned up in a bun with two purple and black Chinese chop sticks in my hair with one small thick tread of hair hanging out. I wore a Purple and black silk dress. At the top of my torso down to my waist was the dark purple corset with black lace and from my waist down was an elegant dark purple and black flowing silk dress. Everyone stared at me as I entered as if I was the most beautiful thing on the planet but I'm not Dextrel is. He escaped his parents to come and greet me as he told the crowd around me to disperse. Then I knew it, people look up to me as the most powerful lady vampire alive. Azeri had to keep her anger hidden she has to respect me and my prince on this ground. As I the last link to the Trepan family name because my father refuses to love. But sadly he is gone now but still being worshipped. I am the queen of course but my aunt Elainna (not by blood) takes care of the issues and lets me live a normal vampire life. If there is anything like that, although I only paid attention to one thing the way I was being look at. Not a glare, no a gaze of acceptance and I was proud of that. The only person that didn't stare was Azeri. At that moment I knew it; she will be the one to avenge my father's death. I was thinking deep into my thoughts when a smooth arm tugged me I thought it was Azeri and at that moment I put all my senses on high alert and then I noticed who it was.

"Dextrel what are you doing?" At that moment I was confused and decided to let all play out.

"I'm sorry, but I had to be the first one to tell you that you looked radiant." He looked at me and smiled.

I noticed how the word_**radiant**_ rolled of the tip of his tong.

"Have you used that line before?" I asked amused.

He let out a VERY fake gasp. "Never" he told me. As long as it took to get the thought possessed we both burst out laughing. He took my hand and led me to the stage and with a quick hop I was about half way to the back of the stage, I giggled because I knew I was showing of my extraordinary powers. When I met his beautiful scarlet eyes, at that moment I knew we were going to be together forever. But unexpectedly he got on his knees; I couldn't believe it is he really going to be my king? I had to blink to make sure it wasn't a dream and at that second there was a beautiful gold ring, with a snake rapped around it levitating in front of me. He used his power of course and it flew to me and placed it self on my right hand, ring finger!

The crowd gasped, it was my mother's wedding ring. I wanted to ask him how he found it but I was speechless. No words could describe how I felt that moment. Clearly he was now king, he had to keep my last name though because of the title it gave him. King Dextrel Trepan, wow it has a nice ring to it. My mother in-law Azure came up to me and gave me a hug. I knew she loved me but not this much.

"Thank you for everything and we will always be by your side for better or worse." Azure told me.

I knew she was a blue blood so I decided to take a dip into her mind and see how she felt about Azeri trying to carry on her mother and fathers life. She hated the idea of Azeri loving her brother. Wow, that was a big first

"I love Dextrel and nothing will change that." I told Azure reassuringly. She smiled and I noticed something odd, my aunt Elainna was standing there walking towards me head held high. I could tell she had good news.

"My darling Elvira, you may now take over the throne with your beloved." Elainna told me. I looked at Dextrel, and he was wearing that look. His big scarlet eyes pouring into my soul told me he was as exited as me. And without a word I to a mini hop and jumped about two feet in my platform heels to my 6 foot 2 inch husband. After the engagement ceremony, (I finally got Dextrel to tell me what the party really was), we headed back to our wing. Although as we made our way up the master staircase I was heading for the west wing, Dextrel said "wait."

"What are you doing are rooms are this way." I told him with a mater-of-factly tone.

"Not the king and queen's room" He told me slowly, either trying to be superior or let it all sink in I was ruler.

"What about all are belongings?" I asked him dumbfounded clearly I had missed something.

He smiled and said. "It is all this way, even your signature black and purple colors with your red roses."

I followed suit as we walked slowly to the big room witch was the "master" bedroom. I walked in and noticed he was right; the room was painted to my liking light purple walls and modern black framing and where once stood my 13 foot mahogany door stood a 75 foot mahogany door. The floors were porcelain and felt cold underneath my bare feet when I slipped of my pumps. All I could do was say "thank you Dextrel."

All he could do was smile and lay on the black king size bed with about a thousand pillows on it. We could have laid there for an eternity, but then there was a knock at the door. I got up, and with a flick of the wrist the door flew open even though I was a hundred feet away. Azeri came storming in she grabbed my throat and proceeded for the wall. She made a mistake though, I grabbed her arm and spun her around when her back was to me, I used my mind to close the door. I quickly looked at Dextrel who was standing there speechless. Azeri let out a hiss and bit me. I collapsed on the floor and Dextrel stood up. I could see his face through my weary eye sight then I looked at his full figure and see him lunging toward Azeri. At that moment I picked my self up.

"How could you do that?!" Azeri screeched. "I loved you." Azeri said and then collapsed to the floor.

"You are my sister, I do not love you but I would never want to hurt you, but you must see this is wrong." Dextrel said patiently. She worked her way up to the bed were I sat and said

"I'm very sorry I did this to you."

"I'm sorry too." I told her

We all started talking and she explained why my father wants to take over the souls of my people and how all that will change now that I am in rein of the Underworld. When she left it felt as if we have been good friends for a long time all that anger was aside and I was happy

Chapter 3 Wars, love, Tranquility, Peace, and Oh yeah did I mention war

About two weeks after that Dextrel and I were proud to see happy faces because my evil father is gone. About four weeks into my rein a message came from my real mother a beautiful dark angel warrior. I know she wasn't upset I took rein but I still felt sorry.

"The light warriors, they're coming!" She shouted, she was panting and was red.

Me and my normally kind self picked up my very light mother and headed for the gates to the west wing. I fetched her water she drank quickly and she was as good as new and her beautiful feature stood out her pale skin, her jet black curly hair, and most of all her velvet almond shaped eyes. A smile perked up on my face as I knew she looked completely like me.

"The light angels are coming, thousands of them maybe even numbering in the billions." She whispered. We sat on three small chairs in my bedroom and the guards were doing the hearing without hearing thing, probably thinking I wouldn't notice.

"Mom, are you completely sure?"

"Yes very sure." She whispered.

"Well, lets get the guards ready." Dextrel said very easy and non worry like.

"No they would only like to speak to Elvira." My mom said. Then, Dextrel let out a gasp.

"They do not dare!" Dextrel screamed outraged.

"There they are now." I informed my mother. Light shimmered around their bodies and they corkscrewed up a mountain. I leaped out the open window did a back flip and landed. I smiled. Great I've still got eight lives! I followed the light up the mountain and we both came to stop at a very familiar cliff. The one were Dextrel spent his childhood summer days at starring and the beautiful sky.

Tears ran down my eyes. The light stopped.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"Here to take you away." A bright light flashed and I was standing still in front of what seemed to be a council of the light gods.

"Why?" I asked.

"You have lived a wonderful dark life in exchange you will become and angel."

"Never, I will not sell myself to another's beliefs because I am merely asked to."

"Ahh, I see then we will take a loved one's life."

"If it's a fight you want then it's a fight you'll get!" I yelled with all my might.

"As you wish my queen." The light said. Then a figure of a teenager with black hair, a white shirt and white shorts stepped out. He raised a hand, snapped fingers and at that moment I was in front of my entire kingdom. Azeri, my mother, Dextrel, his mother and father, and my aunt stood there and told me I should not do this, but I will anyway.

He stepped toward me and tried to throw a punch I dodged. I did a back flip of the cliff and landed in the water, he followed in a dive formation. The water around me swirled and with a quick hand movement the water engulfed the boy. I flew to the rocks of the cliff and climbed the cliff to the top. I reached the grass in about 2-3 seconds max and the bay was up there drenched standing barefoot in the grass. I lifted one arm and a storm followed his every move. The wind swirled around me and then I turned into a beautiful falcon and every time I flapped my wings a body of light dispersed until I could only see bodies' of gods.

Every thing stopped then gods looked speechless at me. The young adult who has almost defeated the greatest army of gods in the world.

I looked at them and walked away… With my family.

Tranquility was all I could feel that night and peace laying a soft bed with the vampire I love most… Dextrel Trepan.

It's not always true that all vampires are Goths but in this case it is. As we entered the castle we herd Green Day. The city was playing my favorite song by them Christians Inferno. Did I mention it was Dextrel's favorite song? Most of the city was awaiting my presence outside of the ancient castle. The beauty of the world made my heart slam against my chest…In a good way. I was almost positive I couldn't see anything more beautiful than the way the dawn of darkness arose in the distance. Then I turned to Dextrel I was wrong. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted to remember him just the way he is rite now, black hair with long bangs down to him eye brows, green eyes, very toned and muscular…of course, his ravishing smile with pearl white teeth. He turned the corner as people were dispersing from the scene. Hmm, I wonder were he is going. I followed not very far behind him. He sat upon a small ledge and noticed me with worry on my face.

"I'm so sorry; I can not do this anymore." He said. His eyes were red as my scarlet eyes.

"What is wrong" I asked. I started panicking in my head, hoping he will not say what I think he said.

"My sister has made an oath to you, she has broken it." He whispered to the point were it was hard to here him if I wasn't so close.

"What are you talking about?" I asked my eyes started watering.

"She called that light!" He was outraged and talked in disgust of the light.

"Did you see the boy I fought? He looked so similar to you only that he could be twelve."

"Yes, because it was my brother." He talked with a shaky voice.

I collapsed on the ground. He tried to touch me but a green and blue shield appeared before him and rapped tightly around my body. Ohh no, I thought to myself. My shield shows how angry I am, and Dextrel only picked me up and walked. I don't were but we walked until I calmed down. Then I spotted Azeri, she smiled a wicked smile. I let out a gasp. She was listening!

"Dextrel put me down!!" I roared.

Do you know that feeling when your body is filled with adrenaline (or in the boy's case, Testosterone.) when you have ultimate power over a weaker life force. Well, that is what I'm feeling. I raced towards her; at I don't know how fast maybe about Eighty mph. Then I took the shape of a tiger with white fur and black stripes, and I swear I flew! Finally, I have manifested an animal other that a flacon (not that there is anything wrong with that). She stood there; I am the only one in the kingdom with powers other than speed, flight, and strength. She took a step back, and then ran. I ran until my body felt limp and I collapsed but I could tell she was still running. Dextrel and I silently walked to the cliff, were so many memories rested. Beyond the small ricer was a forest, called forest of the dead. It had soaked in the blood of so many wounded soldiers it's as if it took there lives. I rested my head on Dextrel's leg and fell asleep.

Chapter 4- What now?

It is all over now so what do I do, live a happy life, be free, and for my sake have Dextrel by my side.

The End- Thanks for all the support!


End file.
